Agent 9 the Space Monkey
Agent 9 the Space Monkey is a fictional character in the Spyro the Dragon series. He is a space monkey native to Agent 9's Lab. He started out life as a lab monkey for the Professor, but then was given a laser blaster and taught how to fight. He first appeared in Spyro: Year of the Dragon, and was playable in two subsequent games. Characteristics Personality Agent 9 is incredibly trigger happy, and even gave his laser blaster a name ("Mr. Laser Blaster"). Along with being completely psychotic, he has an incredible disdain for Rhynocs, leading to his intense liking for killing them. Agent 9 always carries his laser blaster. The Year of the Dragon manual gave this as Agent 9's introduction: "Don't monkey around with Agent 9 because he is one! Agent 9 is one of the Professor's lab monkeys. But after special treatment and training he is no ordinary chimp. Agent 9 is a highly intelligent special operative whose specialty is laser blasters and precision delivery of explosives." Appearance Agent 9, when he first appeared, was decked out in red and green armor with a yellow helmet (similar to Marvin the Martian) with a laser blaster. In his next appearance, he changes his wardrobe and wears a futuristic chrome outfit and matching helmet with his trademark laser blaster. Images from the Year of the Dragon website reveal that Agent 9 may have originally been decked out in yellow, and may of had beady black eyes, as opposed to the current eyes he has now. Abilities and Upgrades Agent 9 is incredibly smart and has incredibly marksmanship. He is also able to fend off many Rhynocs without being overwhelmed. He also single handedly cleared out a Rhynoc infested area of the Fireworks Factory, defend his homeworld from attack, and survive the five trials of the Haunted Tomb. Agent 9 is also able to throw bombs from a bomb dispensing machine. In the Fireworks Factory, Agent 9's laser blaster is upgradeable to a machine gun with 500 rounds. Character History Early Life Agent 9 was a lab monkey among eight others of The Professor. From the Year of the Dragon introduction that was given, we can infer that the Professor like Agent 9 the best, and gave him special training as well as a high powered laser blaster. This may very well be the reason that Agent 9 is psychotic and obsessed with killing Rhynocs. Year of the Dragon Incident Agent 9 was apprehended by the Sorceress as her Rhynoc army took over Agent 9's Lab. He was entrusted to Moneybags, who sold Agent 9's freedom to Spyro for a steep price. After Agent 9 was freed, he showed Spyro 'how to make a bear dance,' sending Moneybags running. After being freed, Agent 9 returned to his homeworld and freed his lab of Rhynocs. This process was arduous, as the Rhynocs had taken control of almost everything, and clogged the Professor's machines with birds. Agent 9 was able to destroy the control panels leading to the Rhynoc hideouts inside the lab, presumably killing the remaining Rhynocs inside of dehydration and starvation. After freeing the lab, Agent 9 responded to Handel's distress call from the Fireworks Factory. Greta had stolen the Sorceress' plans to her rocket so that the Professor could build one for Spyro to travel to Midnight Mountain. However, Handel had found a Dragon Egg deep underground in the Fireworks Factory, and sent Agent 9 on a Doom-esque mission to save it. Unfortunately, when Agent 9 saved the egg, Handel was tied to a bomb by a Rhynoc. Agent 9 has to fight his way back through the underground labyrinth through hordes of Ninja Rhynocs to save Handel from death. Agent 9 was successful, and was rewarded with another Dragon Egg the Rhynoc had left behind. Afterwards, Agent 9 went to the Haunted Tomb, where he was cursed by the native Egyptian Dogs to have his tail turn into a snake. He was able to brave the five trials of King Rover to attempt to redeem himself, but unfortunately, Agent 9's tail still turned into a snake after the Sorceress was defeated. After besting the five trials, Agent 9 went to the Dino Mines, where he was promised deputyship if he could eliminate the Bailey Gang. Agent 9 was successful, and became a deputy of the Dino Mines Sheriffs. After the Sorceress' defeat, Spyro visited the Professor and Elora at Agent 9's Lab. Spyro inquired as to where Hunter was, but the Professor would not tell Spyro. Agent 9, however, almost told Spyro he was with Bianca, but the Professor was able to distract Agent 9 with a Rhynoc. Category:Spyro the Dragon characters Category:Animal superheroes Category:Video game sidekicks Category:Fictional monkeys Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters Category:Fictional astronauts Category:Fictional marksmen and snipers Category:Fictional characters with mental illness Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2000